


Hooked On All These Feelings

by superscavenger



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Rescue Mission, lots of feelings that my emotionally unstable babies don't know how to deal with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: When Sara and Gary get kidnapped during an mission gone awry, Gary spills some trade secrets courtesy of some Sara Lance death stares™.  What she hears will shock you... #notclickbait(Sorry, that was a terrible joke)





	Hooked On All These Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Garry spills to the Legends how much Ava talks about Sara to him, and most of it is good which throws everybody except that it makes sense b/c Ava totally likes her'  
> From an anon on kd2900's tumblr. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy my take. Come yell at me at superscavenger.

'Anyone, do you read?'

 

Silence from the communications device in Sara's ear.

 

'Gary, if we get out of this, I am going to kill you.  Slowly.'

 

She hears Gary gulp from his side of the cell, the two of them chained up to either side of the futuristic walls. 

 

This was supposed to be the easiest mission since they began fixing the anachronisms.  Get in, get out, return scientist who has a grasp of the importance of correct scientific development to his own time and go home.

 

But no.

 

Gary just...turned up, with his time bureau friends, insisting they have it handled, and blowing their cover so that they spooked everybody.

 

Even Elon Musk can't resist going off with a bunch of futuristic science moguls in 2183, especially when the Legends couldn't get to him to convince him to come back because Gary interrupted.

 

In the commotion when the Time Bureau came through the portal, the scientists grabbed Musk, ran away with him, and their henchman grabbed who they could of the Legends and the Agents.  Of course, that was Gary and Nate.  Sara successfully got the henchman off Nate's back before getting tasered herself, and she was taken off with the Time Bureau agent and she woke up next to him.  In a cell.  Chained to the wall. 

 

Dear God, she wants to murder somebody right now, and it's not any type of bloodlust talking. 

 

'I was told to deal with it, so I went to deal with it,' Gary says slowly, for once in his miserable life trying to stand up for himself.

 

'And you ran right into the most public place.  That's a very Legends thing to do, Gary, except we're better at it than you and you dragged three of your agents down with you!' Sara shouts, pulling on her chains.  

 

Gary literally squeals.  Sara is embarrassed for him right now. 

 

'How in the hell did I end up sleeping with you?' Sara asks, not expecting an answer.  Gary is stupid enough to actually give one, even if his voice sounds like that of a dormouse. 

 

'Because you were drunk and said I looked like I'd be spectacular in bed?' 

 

'RHETORICAL QUESTION. GARY.' 

 

Gary just swallows again and shrinks back into the wall. 

 

'For the record you were spectacular in bed, but that's about the only thing you've ever been spectacular at,' Sara says, shaking her head. 

 

'Hey!'

 

'Sorry, what else am I gonna do right now, moan about our impending doom?' 

 

'Maybe not be nasty to me?'

 

'Eh, not as fun.'

 

Sara looks over at Gary, and when he realises that she's joking he relents his petulant scowling face, and Sara plasters a small smirk on her face. 

 

'Agent Sharpe is going to kill me.'

 

'Probably, yeah.  Not before she kills me though, so we're in it together buddy,'  Sara says, a disappointed look on her face.  She's been growing...fonder of the woman as of late.  It's crept up on her, but as always, she likes to well...push down her feelings.

 

'No she won't.'

 

Sara turns to Gary, an eyebrow arched and a question etched into her features. 

 

'She's been...no I really shouldn't say, actually, it's not my place.'

 

'Gary.'

 

'Okay okay,' he says, the threatening tone of Sara's voice cracking his resolve as if it were paper thin glass.

 

Gary takes a deep breath, letting it out of his puffed cheeks before answering Sara. 

 

'She's been talking about you a lot more, recently.  Well I mean, the Legends, but well, you in particular a little more but you know it's just - anyway, she's been telling me, well not specifically me but just when I'm in the room and she makes conversation because we're both bored and monitoring something -'

 

'Gary, oh my god,' Sara says, getting entirely frustrated with Gary's stalling.

 

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry. She talked about how you guys were fighting the vikings, and that you're a, and I quote, 'surprisingly good fighting partner' and that she 'saved your ass and you owe her but she'll waive it because she thinks you're cute'.  She said that one when I was in the room but she didn't know, I think she was just..talking to herself, she'd been on shift for like ten hours straight,' Gary says, trying to explain away Ava's ministrations.  

 

'Ava...said I was cute?'

 

'She was sleep deprived, I dunno.  Just...don't think she doesn't like you, Captain Lance.  Because she does.  And probably more than she cares to admit.'

 

'I don't believe you,' Sara says, narrowing her eyes and cocking her head to one side.  Gary raises his eyebrows almost all the way to his damn hairline, and continues with fewer nerves than before. 

 

'There was this one time when we were monitoring you guys, you'd come up against a level 13 and Director Bennett had ordered us to, and she saw you on screen fighting this guy who'd called you a feminist pig because you told him to back off some woman in the 80s -'

 

'He was an actual piece of human waste.'

 

'Sounded like it.  And she just smiled at the screen as you beat him up.  You looked back at the team and told them to follow you with a smirk on your face, and the footage went dead, and she just smiled to herself.  It was super weird, I was not ready for it.  You know last week, when you almost got hung in Amsterdam in 1650?'

 

'Yeah, that was a close call. Not the first time I've been accused of being a witch, either.'

 

'Agent Sharpe got a call from Ray, that you'd been captured,' Gary explains, 'but she was specifically ordered not to leave headquarters by Director Bennett, something about the Legends clean up their own mess.  She actually paced around her office for hours, I checked in on her a few times.  She was so relieved when she heard you were okay. I've never seen her react like that towards anybody.  If there was a person I was zero expecting it to be, it was a Legend.  But I guess...yeah.

 

'Huh,' Sara said, thinking hard. She stares at the floor, processing the information.

 

She looks at Gary for a moment, and he just shoots her a lopsided, knowing smile. 

 

'People surprise you, Captain Lance.'

 

Not two seconds later, a bright light emerged from the other side of the glass and out walks the woman they've been talking about for the last ten minutes.

 

'I swear to God, Gary,' Ava says, lasering the glass to get through the cell.  

 

She has her hair down again, and she's not really ready to...take Ava in.

 

_God, she's so beautiful.  And she might like me.  Oh my God, how old am I fourteen? Sara, what the hell is wrong with you?_

 

'Sara, are you okay? Did you hit your head at all?'

 

She snaps out of her chattering mind to see Ava with a concerned look on her face as she frees Sara from her cuffs and gives her a once-over, checking for wounds. 

 

'I uh, I'm fine, get Gary out of the cuffs and let's just get out of here.  What's the anachronism status?'

 

'All good, the Legends got on it, I told them it'd be easier for me to break you two out, and then they could go and get Musk.  He's safely back in 2018, right where he disappeared from.  I'll open a portal to the Waverider for you.' 

 

Sara must still be dazed, because she can't think of anything clever to say to Ava; there's nothing to snark back at.  She finds that, in this particular instance, she rather likes how...concerned Ava is.  She almost feels protected.

 

But she feels more exposed than she has in years. 

 

'Thank you.' 

 

'Sure,' Ava says, and she scowls at Gary.  'I'm gonna kill you later, I hope you know that,' she sneers, and faces away to create the portal. 

 

'Told you,' he mouths at Sara, who is just still processing the last 30 seconds.

 

They all walk onto the Waverider from the cell location, and Amaya and Ray run straight towards Sara, engulfing her in a group hug. 

 

'We're so glad you're okay, boss,' Nate says from the other side of the bridge, walking in and going for a hug that Sara gratefully accepts. 

 

'Wouldn't be, if it wasn't for Agent Sharpe,' Sara says, letting go of Nate and looking pointedly at Ava.  Finally out of her processing status of moments earlier, she smirks at Ava and the Agent puts her hands behind her back, nodding cordially at the team, who all thank her in turn.  Sara notices, by the end of the thank yous, that Ava has a small smile on her face. 

 

'We should get back to headquarters, but I'm sure we'll be seeing you, Legends.  For once, it was a pleasure to work with you.'

 

Most of them chuckle while Mick holds up his beer towards the Agent.

 

'We should get plastered sometime, pantsuit, you're a solid type, not the asshole I thought you were.  Need more like you around.' 

 

Ava fights to keep her eyebrows from giving away her surprise at Mick's statement, who had obviously taken a liking to Ava's company.  Of all the people in the Legends Sara thought Ava would make friends with, it certainly wasn't Mick Rory.

 

The Legends begin to file back through the bridge, and Sara snags Ray for a moment.  She takes out her comms piece, presumably shot from the whole altercation as she never heard back from the team.

 

'Can you get this fixed please, Ray?  It must have broken during the fight,' Sara says, putting it in his waiting hand.

 

Ray smiles mischievously.  'I'll take a look at it.' 

 

Sara narrows her eyes, but smiles cordially as he nods and walks away.  She turns her attention back to the Agent.

 

'Can I borrow you a moment, Ava? Just something I forgot to deal with earlier, I need you to take a look.'

 

'Of course. Gary, I'll follow you momentarily. Also, maybe don't be in my eye-line when I get back or I'll snap your neck.'

 

Gary's expression is a nice mix of message received and absolutely terrified, but he manages to throw a smile in Sara's direction before walking through the portal Ava has opened back to headquarters, which closes as Gary disappears. 

 

They walk into the office, both of them leaning against the table.

 

'Another day, another anachronism, huh?'

 

'That's how it goes, I suppose.  What did you wanna talk about?'

 

'Gary may have let slip that you've been monitoring us.'

 

Ava has the decency to look guilty.  

 

'I am sorry, Sara, I just...I have my orders, you know Director Bennett's being...well, he's being an ass lately, forgive my saying so.'

 

Sara decides to bite the bullet, not really wanting to dance around the small talk too much.

 

'Yeah, that's not really my point...it's more that you've apparently been saying things...about the team...well, maybe not the whole team, just...me.'

 

Ava's cheeks begin to turn pink and she looks more mad than she did when Gary was in front of her. 

 

'Do I want to know what he may or may not have divulged?'

 

'He divulged enough, and I stared him into submission.  Don't punish him.  For that, anyway,' Sara says, chuckling a little knowing that Ava will probably have to reprimand him for his idiocy on the mission.  She nudges Ava, who smile a little before she sighs, and looks away from Sara, embarrassed at how naked she feels in front of her.

 

'Hey, don't...it's okay.  We don't have to talk about it, I'm sorry I pushed.  I don't...I guess I don't really know where we're at.'

 

Ava does look up at Sara then, and sees that she's ducked her head down, with a frown on her face that Ava can clearly read as her feeling like she crossed a line. 

 

'I don't really know either.'

 

There is a beat where neither of them is looking at the other, the tension in the room palpable.  For once in her whole life, Sara has no idea what to say.

 

'Do you wanna maybe figure it out? Over dinner, or something?'

 

Sara's head snaps up and looks at Ava, who still hasn't looked up from where she's focusing on her hands, playing with the cuticles on her fingernails; a nervous habit that she's never been able to kick, but that gives her away in front of people who...well, who make her nervous. 

 

'Sure.  Sounds good to me,' Sara says, and Ava finally takes her eyes away from her hands and focuses on Sara's unusually timid smile. 

 

'Okay well...awesome,' Ava says, cringing as soon as the word comes out of her mouth.

 

'Awesome? You don't say awesome,' Sara says, with a chuckle behind her voice.

 

'Well things have been changing recently, I'll grant you that.  I'm sure Gary told you more than enough on that subject.' 

 

'It's okay to have feelings Ava,' Sara says, a full-on smile now plastered onto her face. 

 

'Says you, kick ass first talk later,' Ava says, and she actually laughs then. Sara finds it pretty damn gorgeous.  

 

Ava's right, she does find it weird having feelings. 

 

'I have to get back, I'm probably going to get a bollocking from the boss for helping you guys out without authorisation again,' Ava says, standing up from the where she'd been leaning and facing Sara, who doesn't shift. 

 

'I'm sorry you have to deal with that for us, that's not really fair,' Sara remarks, also getting up after a few seconds. 

 

'As I've said before.  It was worth it.' 

 

They smile at each other then, and it's bigger than it was in the med bay after the viking fiasco, and Sara's getting butterflies and it's all a little...much.

 

'How's tomorrow at 7:30?'

 

'Sounds great.' 

 

'Okay. Awesome,' Ava declares, smirking at Sara.  Sara can only smirk back, looking away for a moment before deciding her next move.

 

She leans up, almost having to get on her tiptoes, and plants a soft, slow kiss on Ava's cheek.  

 

'See you tomorrow, Aves,' she says, barely making any noise, but it only needs to be heard by Ava, and she's right in front of her.  Sara would keep it that way if she could.

 

'Yeah, tomorrow.' 

 

Ava opens at portal back to headquarters, and walks through it, looking back and smiling at Sara before she closes it. 

 

Sara can't entirely believe that just happened.

 

Moments later, the whole team walk in, and they all stare at Sara with shit-eating grins on their faces.

 

'What?'

 

'Funny thing about comms...your transmission may have been disabled but audio pickup...not so much,' Ray says, and Sara's eyes widen at the implication.

 

They all heard everything.

 

'That was probably the weirdest jump ship trip with Elon Musk we've ever had,' Nate jumps in, and the team all look at Sara with cheeky smiles.

 

'It's probably the only one you'll ever have, dumbass,' Zari replies to Nate, who scowls at her before they all turn their attention back to their Captain. 

 

'Here was us thinking she hated the Legends, and more importantly you,' Amaya says.  'We're all glad to hear that she's taken a different opinion in more recent days.' 

 

Sara's trying her best not to let her embarrassment flare up, but she's slowly failing.

 

'So did you ask her out, or am I gonna have turn my invite into a non-platonic one?'  Mick says, sipping at his beer. 

 

'Um...no, she asked me out.  We're going on a date tomorrow.'

 

'Nice going, Cap,' remarks Zari, holding her hand up for a high-five.  Sara does reciprocate, and then schools her features to reaffirm her authority.

 

'Alright, show's over, you all have things to do don't you?'

 

Nate begins to interrupt, 'Well actually -' 

 

He stops in his tracks when Amaya slaps his stomach. 'Ow,' he whispers quietly, and Amaya just smirks with no sympathy whatsoever. 

 

'See you later, boss,' Mick says, being the first to leave as the conversation's dried up.

 

The others file out, and Amaya smiles at Sara earnestly. 

 

Sara smiles back, and then retreats into her office.

 

She's going on a date.

 

For the first time in 10 years.

 

'Oh shit, I really didn't think this through.'

 

Truthfully, she did, but nerves are already kicking in.  Her mind is already spiralling at the possibilities of tomorrow night.  

 

It seems that people do surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> New Avalance multi chapter works coming soon!


End file.
